


Hawaiian Laments - Original Poetry

by cybel



Series: My Original Poetry & Lyrics circa 1979 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Series: My Original Poetry & Lyrics circa 1979 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605466





	Hawaiian Laments - Original Poetry

_Images_

Warm breeze, beach smells,  
gulls' wings, sea shells.

Salt tears, soft sighs,  
sad words, goodbyes.

_Aloha_

He smiles a distant, distracted smile  
and kisses my cheek in farewell,  
a lei, a rope of pink pikake,  
his thoughtless parting gift.

The plane rises,  
turns east into the sun.  
The islands spread out below it  
like lily pads on a pacific pond.

His chain of bruised blossoms  
lies heavy on my shoulders  
like a garland on a grave,  
fruitless flowers bleeding perfume,  
already beginning to decay.


End file.
